


Sleeping through the evening

by elletromil



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Welcome to Night Vale fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Eggsy is finishing up a mission in a tiny fishing village in Russia and just really missing the people he loves.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin/Tilde
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Sleeping through the evening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solrosan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solrosan/gifts).



> Written for the ❛❛ I hope all of you out there have someone to sleep through the evening with. Or, at least, good memories of when you did. ❜❜ prompt on a WTNV prompt list

“– I hope all of you out there have someone to sleep through the evening with. Or, at least, good memories of when you did. Goodnight listeners. Goodnight.”

The voice on the radio dissolves into static and Eggsy doesn’t even bother trying to find something else. He’s been here all week and that show is the only thing he’s been able to tune into. And sure, he doesn’t understand how he can catch a community radio show of some town in the US (as far as he’s been able to figure out) when he’s doing a recon mission in Nulogorsk, a tiny fishing village in fucking _Russia_ , but that’s probably the less weird thing about this mission so far.

He’s just glad that he finally managed to convince Merlin that there is no way Russia is using it as a front for nuclear testing. Sure, there is definitely _something_ happening here, but he’s pretty sure it’s not anything spies should get involved with. Scientists probably, like that team that got to Night Vale. Or priests maybe.

Because while he will never say that he saw angels fishing on Tuesday in his official report, he also doesn’t know what else he could call it.

But the overall strangeness of the village isn’t why he can’t wait to head back home in the morning.

He’s just felt insanely lonely for this entire mission. As if somehow, he’s been cut off from the world, even with Merlin ever present in his ear.

And the radio host’s parting words have only served to make him long for the people he loves even more.

“Fuck that.”

Sure, he was briefed to not get into contact with anyone but Merlin if he didn’t absolutely needed to, but he’s willing to risk it. He feels like it’s either that or losing his sanity. So really, it’s not much of a dilemma.

He taps on his glasses only realising that it might be a bit late for a social call when a sleepy voice answers.

“Hej?”

“Tilde?” He’d feel bad about waking her up if not for the fact he was calling Harry on his glasses. “Is everything ok?”

“Hmmhmm. ‘course.”

“Why are you answering Harry’s glasses then?”

“They woke me, I answer.” Which fair enough. He’s answered Tilde’s phone plenty of time when a call came while they were sleeping and he was closer. But he usually makes sure his glasses are on his side of the bed and he’s certain Harry would do the same. “Hold on.”

He hears the soft rustling of fabrics and a soft thump before Tilde’s voice picks up again, sounding farther away this time. “For you. Eggsy.”

He knows her well enough to know that she is probably going right back to sleep, completely unconcerned. Which would seem rather cold but then again, he hasn’t given her any indication that he was in danger or anything. And after three years together, she’s very adept at knowing when he’s trying to hide something from her.

Harry isn’t so calm however.

“Galahad, is everything all right? Do you need an extraction? Why aren’t you calling Merlin? Is-”

“It’s just a social call Harry,” he cuts him off before he can work himself in enough of a frenzy to leave the bed. Tilde would be mad at him if he cost her her bed companion over nothing. “I miss you.”

“Oh.” There is a short pause during which Eggsy knows Harry is switching from his panicked-Arthur mode to Harry-his-lover again. “We rather miss you to.”

He vaguely hears the muffled sound of Tilde saying she doesn’t miss his snoring and he chuckles lightly at that. “I don’t miss hers either.”

And she truly knows him well because even if she can’t have heard him, she replies that ‘princesses don’t snore’ followed by what he is sure is some impressive cussing in swedish.

“Really, must we resort to insults so soon?” Harry sounds very disappointed which only means he finds their antics very amusing. And while Tilde does stop saying whatever she is saying about his parentage, Eggsy is pretty sure it’s because she’s too tired to continue.

“Why are you together?” Not that he minds, far from it, but Harry rarely travels now that he is Arthur and he was sure that Tilde was stuck in Sweden for at least a month last time he heard.

“We needed an in into some gala and your wife gracefully agreed to free her busy schedule for a week to assist us. But to be honest, I think she was mostly bored.”

Eggsy hears a not-so-soft ‘thump’ and Harry grunts a chuckle.

“You would too if you had to deal with the same stupid people she has to.”

Though to be fair, Harry does deal with a lot of stupid people since he took on Arthur’s mantle. But unlike Tilde, he does have a few way to blow off some steam when his frustration levels get too high. Sometimes, quite literally.

“So I hear your mission was a bust and you’ll be heading home tomorrow?”

“Yep. Can’t wait to leave this place. It’s… weird. Not in a bad way, but not in a good way either? Which just makes it worse.” He grimaces even if Harry cannot see his expression. “Anyway I don’t really want to talk about it.”

“Of course. But if you ever want to, I’ll tell you about that one mission I had to hide in Franchia.”

It’s not a name Eggsy is familiar with but then again, neither was Nulogorsk before he got his briefing a week ago.

“Ok.” It’s ‘thank you’ and they both know it. Sure right this moment, Eggsy would rather not think about his time in Nulogorsk at all, but he can’t know how he’ll feel when he’ll have put some distance between him and the village. But for tonight, he just wants to pretend he’s in bed with his wife and their lover. “Tell me about that gala?”

Harry doesn’t hesitate and even if he must be just as tired as Eggsy, he describes in many details everything that happened two nights ago, from the color of Tilde underwear to the taste of the sole glass of champagne he indulged in.

And Eggsy is certain he says a great deal more, but at some point he falls asleep, lulled by Harry’s voice and Tilde snoring in the distance.


End file.
